Rogue
Born Marie Xanatos on 25th April 1989, 'Rogue' later adopted the alias in light of her fiancé's death, as a mean to keep herself hidded from her father and to honour the man she loved so fiercely. She let's people go on the assumption that her real name is 'Rogue' as only those she truly cares about and feels she could trust with her life ever learn her real name - she thinks of it as a link to a past she must disntat herself from. The only daughter of David Xanatos and Jean Grey, the girl had everything she could ever have wanted but nothing she actually needed. Her father was always a controlling man , was an Industrialist, Philanthropist and Multi-millionaire. She spent her child-hood gowing up in an estate in in Caldecot County, but was not unfamiliar with te city - often being taken with her Father on his business trip to cities across the world. ''' '''While still at a young age her mother, who she would later discover to be an empath like herself, had an emotional breakdown **dangerous things for empaths**. An over indulgence in her gift and the potential it presented her with acquiring gifts from others thorugh touch. Her father fearing that his only child would suffer the same fate had Jean committed. To this day 'Rogue' has no idea where her mother is. It was from then that 'daddy's little girl' started to build a resentment towards her father. As she grew, Xanatos quickly realised that 'Rogue' too possessed the gift of empathy, being a genetic gift, he had hoped the chances would be 50/50 in his favour. When the gift began to manifest more prominently, making 'Rogue' more prone to the pain and suffering of others, and in tuned to her father's dark nature he sent her off to school. In various different places, in numerous boarding schools where she was kept away from others, so her power could not develop further. When she hit puberty, her hormones began to play havoc on what control she had over the gift, at this point, Xanatos, fearing what had happened to her mother would happen to his daughter, placed her in utter isolation, under several different private tutors. Sending her away to remote locations over the holidays and keeping his own interactions with her to a minimum. He thought he was protecting her. At sixteen, whilst on vacation in a remote village in 'Japan', she ventured into the marketplace, meeting James Logan for the first time. Being an American like her, he offered to help her out - given that he grasp of the language was so weak. It was love at first sight, and although he was several years her senior they decided to remain in contact once she had returned to Caldecott. ''' '''Weeks and Months past before her Father found out about her 'relationship' with James Logan. Although he attempted to send her away to a boarding school in Europe, he failed and 'Rogue' ran away, meeting Logan' and venturing north towards New York. ' The two became inseparable, and after many months in the City, they moved again, for fear of 'Rogue's' father finding them and her desire to be somewhere quieter. Her powers becam unstable, her emotions had teh better off her, but she was calm and contented and whilst Logan was around she knew that she was safe from an emotional collapse, he had become her everything. In their development her powers allowed her to form an emotional connection to Logan - something that occurs when and empath is in constant contact or company with one person over a long period of time. She could feel him from miles away, and as the years passed they decided to finally settle down, and begin the rest of their lives together. But it was not to be. Xanatos, with all his money, and hidden desires to manipulate her ability for his own purpose located his wayward daughter. He threatened to separate her and Logan permanently, fearing that her father would act on this threat she left. Making her way, rather reluctantly back to Caldecott and her father, but the pain of Logan’s heart-break, and the utter despair he felt at her abandonment was too much for her too take. She returned. But she knew she was too late. She felt the bullets enter his chest as if she had been the one that had been shot, she felt him dying, all his pain, all his fears, everything, until she felt nothing. She knew she had lost him. Arriving at their cabin in the Rockies, she wasn't surprised to see the police there. She moved on quickly. Not returning home, knowing in her heart that her father's malicious intent had taken him away from her, but her guilt remained, and the control she believed she had once had, the control she had been slowly lossing finally slipped. Her raw emotions took over. Powers she never knew she had before, gift's she thought she could only have inherited from her mother began to surface, making her more dangerous than any empath. A string of one-night stands and sordid affairs that filled the year after Logan's' death only added to 'Rogue's' emotional distress, until she couldn't hold back anymore.' That's when Dean found her, he was a teacher at Spirit High, he promised that he would take her somewhere she would be safe, where she could learn to control her power. Reluctantly she went with him. Arriving at the school, she took residence in the West Wing, along and avoiding contact with anyone but Dean it was a long week before she attempted to reach out to people. Now she has Sinbad and Yuki, who have helped her through a rather deluded break-down and take care of her during the evacuation, 'Rogue' is starting to feel almost human again, like she could control her gift, but she has a long road ahead of her, and the fear of her father finding her is always at the back of her mind. ''' '''Now that she is in training, in an attempt to control her emapthy Rogue is pushing the boundaries of her abilities, she is reaching out and 'touching' people, something that she hasn't been able to do in a year give the volatile nature of her unexplained gifts, and her lack of personal emotional control. *Rogue's roommate and best friend is Yuki. **'Rogue is played by hannahtheuncool on YT** Category:Rogue's Personality Category:Rogue's Power Category:Relationships